vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Growing Pains
Growing Pains is the first episode of Season Four and the sixty-seventh episode overall. Summary TBA Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Klaus * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes Guest Cast * Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young * Lex Shontz as Deputy Adams Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Pastor Young and Sheriff's Deputies. * This is the first season premiere to feature Meredith Fell and Rebekah, the second to feature Klaus and Liz and the fourth premiere to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Caroline. * This is the first season premiere to not be written by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. * Before the official title was revealed (July 24) it was rumored that it was named "Phases". * You will see Elena and Damon confront each other about him compelling her in the first episode. *To begin with, during the first episode there will be a sequence of "powerful, surprising" deaths stemming from the intel that evil-Alaric (Matt Davis) gave the council before he was dead for good http://www.examiner.com/article/vampire-diaries-new-season-4-scoop-galore-from-ep-julie-plec Continuity *Meredith and Rebekah were both last seen in The Departed. Cultural References *"Death Becomes Her " is a 1992 dark comedy with Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn and Bruce Willis. It's a play in words and it can mean both "she became death" as well as "death looks good on her", (like clothing). *"Growing Pains " is an American television sitcom about an affluent family, residing in Huntington, Long Island, New York, with a working mother and a stay-at-home psychiatrist father raising three children together, which aired on ABC from September 24, 1985 to April 25, 1992. Quotes : "You feed or you die. There is no door number three." - to : "And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother." - to Stefan: "You weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this. Damon: "Then you shouldn't have let her die.|I never meant for her to die". : "Am I dead? (looks at Stefan and Damon). No..." to Elena: "Your fangs come in yet?" Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer HD|Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 First Look Pictures Elena4x01.jpg BJ 4x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy GrowingPains.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains2.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg GrowingPains4.jpg GrowingPains5.jpg GrowingPains6.jpg GrowingPains8.jpg GrowingPains7.jpg GrowingPains9.jpg GrowingPains10.jpg GrowingPains11.jpg GrowingPains12.jpg Season 4 BTS -2.jpg|Season 4 BTS Damon Season 4 BTS -3.jpg|Season 4 BTS Damon and Meredith 4x01bts.jpg|Another bts image Season 4 BTS.jpg|TVD S4 BTS Season 4 BTS -1.jpg|Season 4 BTS proxy.jpg|BTS-Ian Sleeping ian1.jpg|Ian on set ian2.jpg|Ian on set bscap0035.jpg|Damon Salvatore bscap0042.jpg|Damon Salvatore Growingpains.jpg|On set 648042987.jpg See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Premieres